Repost: Sweet Night, Saranghaeyo
by Pembantunya Tao
Summary: "aku ingin memilikimu". Main cast : Yewon/Wonsung.


**A**

Author :Demon Clouds

Cast : KrisTao

Disclaimer : Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM E, EXO

Genre : Romance

Rated : M

Summary: aku ingin memilikimu,

Abal, gaje, ancur, aneh, typo bertebaran, judul, summary, ama isi kgk nyambung.

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

Kris seorang namja tampan dengan sejuta pesonanya yang dapat memikat semua mata yang memandang, wajah ganteng, badan yang proposional, kekayaan yang melimpah. Suatu anugerah yang sangat di dambakan semua kaum adam. Semua kaum hawa pun tak akan menolak jika di jadikan pendamping. Meskipun begitu kris tak akan pernah melirik yeoja atau namja lain karena di hatinya hanya ada satu nama saja yaitu

Huang Zi Tao

Seorang primadona gigolo gay yang menjadi incaran banyak seme, dia ingin mengikat tao dalam suatu ikatan suci, sayang namja manis incarannya ini tidak tertarik dengan tawarannya. lagipula jika memang menginginkanya dia harus bersiap menghadapi banyak namja seme yang menjadi pelanggan setianya. Sebut saja Zhang Yixing dan Oh Sehun. Mereka berdua juga ingin mengikat yesung. Sayang namja ini menolaknya. Alasanya hanya karena tidak ingin terikat.

**Author POV End**

**Tao**** POV**

Bar malam ini cukup ramai, aku berjalan pada salah satu meja yang dapat kulihat itu adalah pelanggan setiaku yang sangat ingin menikmati tubuhku dan ingin mengikatku. Entah maksudnya dengan mengikat itu apa, yang pasti namja itu kerap kali mengajakku untuk menikah, huft aku hanya mendesah pelan. Aku berjalan menuju mejanya, seperti biasa aku menyapanya dengan senyuman. Dia tersenyum sambil memandangiku dengan intens. Huft.. aku hanya dapat mendengus pelan aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan ini. Saat ini tubuhku hanya di balut kemeja tipis putih yang longgar hingga menampakan bahu putihku, dan memakai rok pendek jins, benar hari ini aku bercrossdress dikarenakan ini permintaan beberapa pelangganku termasuk dia. Aku hanya terseyum manis mendekatkan diriku padanya, dia tersenyum sambil berdiri dan memegang tanganku, dan menyuruhku duduk sambil menawariku minuman. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan bergelayut manja didadanya. Di dada seorang Kris wu, pengusaha yang terkenal dan menjadi incaran banyak yeoja. Yah dia salah satu pelangganku diantara para pengusaha muda lainnya. Aku sungguh beruntung mendapatkan pelanggan seperti dia.

Aku membisikan sesuatu di telinganya secara seduktif, sambil meremas selangkangannya, aku tahu di balik celana jins itu ada little kris yang hampir hard. Aku menggodanya, sambil menjilat daun telinganya. Dia terlihat berusaha tidak mendesah, oh aku suka ini. Aku menumpangkan kaki jenjangku ke kakinya dan berkata

"apakah kau akan memakaiku?berapa yang kau akan bayar malam ini?". Kataku secara seduktif ditelinganya.

"one night 500 ribu won, deal." Katanya

aku hanya mengerucutkan bibir sambil berpikir. " tsk, hanya segitu saja mr.Wu?" tanyaku

" berapa yang kamu inginkan?". Tanyanya

" humh berapa ya?," kataku sambil berpikir dengan telujuk ke arah bibir, sepertinya kegiataanku menggoda ini mendapatkan respon dari dia, dia memegang paha putihku yang terekspos dan menelusurinya sampai ke atas.

" cepat katakan aku sudah tak sabar untuk memakaimu" katanya lagi

" ok, one night 500 ribu won plus kamar sewa" kataku lagi. Dengan senyum senang.

**Tao**** POV End**

Di lounge bar itu mereka bercakap-cakap sambil membisikan kata-kata yang bisa membuat bergairah kedua pasangan tersebut. Setelah terjadi tawar menawar mereka segera beranjak pergi menuju hotel. Dengan laju kendaraan mobil audi sport milik Kris, mereka menuju hotel yang sebelumnya sudah di pesan oleh Kris.sesampainya di hotel, mereka turun dan kris memberikan kepada valet untuk di parkirkan mobilnya.

Hm..memang tak salah hotel yang mereka tuju adalah hotel berkelas, hilton Hotel yang mereka tuju, Kris memesan kamar VIP. Lalu dengan berjalan beriringan tanpa satu kata pun. Kris langsung memegang tangan Tao dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang panjang di sebuah lift.

Ting

Pintu lift pun terbuka dan terlihat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka sehinnga adanya aliran saliva yang menurun di dagu mereka, segera setelah keluar dari lift mereka menuju kamar yang sudah di pesan. Tujuan mereka adalah kamar 1023, sambil berjalan terlihat tao bergelayut manja sambil sesekali tersenyum. Hah memang jika dilihat mereka serasi, dalam lounge itulah yesung bertemu dengan pelanggan setianya juga yaitu Park chanyeol salah satu pelanggan yang sangat memuja tao, dia hanya melirik sekilas lalu tersenyum, tao juga membalas.

Sampai kamar 1023 Kris membukakan pintu dan terlihat dia sangat bernafsu, sedangkan tao hanya menatap kamar itu dengan wajah awesome. Setelah taoduduk di tepi ranjang, dia melihat siwon dengan tatapan nafsu, Kris menutup dan mengunci pintu dan memulai kegiataan panas mereka.

**Kris ****POV **

Aku memulai permainan liar ini, aku memulainya dengan mencubuinya. Menciumnya dengan lenguhan-lenguhan yang dia buat. Aku membaringkannya di ranjang king size. Hmm sungguh indah malaikatku ini,sangat cantik, walau hanya terbalut oleh kemeja dan rok pendek. Namja yang sangat cantik bila di bandingkan dengan yeoja lainnya, mata oniks yang sangat indah. Oh lihatlah dia sekarang dia melebarkan pahanya dan terlihatlah little tao yang sudah hard. " Krissss". Desahannya sangat mengagungkan. Aku tau. Aku tetap menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan liar. Lalu aku melepaskan kemejanya dan menghisap ceruk lehernya memberikan tanda pada setiap leher dan dadanya. Dia melenguh dan mendesah aku sangat suka ini. Alunan lembut musik klasik menghatarkan kegiatan panas kami, sejenak aku menjilat dan mengulum daun telinganya serta mengesek-gesekan juniorku ke juniornya dan memilin-milin nipplenya. Ohh dia mengerang tertahan , aku membisikkan kata agar erangannya jangan di tahan. Setelah aku berkata begitu, dia mendesah begitu hebat. Malam ini malaikat ini hanya milikku tak akan kubiarkan malam ini dia disentuh orang lain. Setelah aku melakukan kegiatan tadi, aku sekarang turun ke dadanya dan melumat serta menggigit pelan nipplenya serta juniornya yang aku remas. Setelah itu aku membuka roknya. Kemeja dan underwarenya, aku lemparkan entah kemana dan menyisakan roknya saja. Dia melenguh lebih keras.. tak lama setelah itu aku lalu melepaskan kemeja, celana, serta underwareku. Dia menatapku dengan takjub, sedangkan aku menatapnya dengan lapar. Melihat kemolekan tubuhnya bak yeoja, dan merasakan holenya yang sempit itu membuatku tak tahan. Aku lalu menciumnya lagi dengan mengajaknya perang lidah, yang tentu saja dimenangkan olehku. Aku mulai turun ke pusarnya dan menggelitik dsana, membuka roknya., meniup-niupkan juniornya dan menggoda twinsballnya dengan cara diremas. Dia hanya berkata "Krisssssss jnggaannn di godaaaa" katanya. Aku hanya membalas " memannya aku menggoda apa sayang? , dan lalu apa yang aku harus lakukan?". Kataku sedikit menggodanya. Aku suka wajahnya yang memerah. Oh sangat menyenangkan. "cepat masukan ke dalam mulutmu". Perintahnya dengan desahan yang membuat little wu hard. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata " as you wish my princess".,kataku. Dia melotot dan mulai bergumam " aku bukan yeoja, tapi aku namja" tambahnya. Aku tidak memperdulikan gumamnya. Yang aku perdulikan adalah junior tao yang sudah tegak ini. Perlahan aku masukin ke dalam mulutku dan memaju mundurkan memainkan twinsballnya.. aku dapat merasakan juniornya menggembung dan mengeras sepertinya dia akan keluar itu juga terbukti dari caranya ikut memaju mundurkan kepalaku dengan tangannya. Ya ampun desahannya membuatku mabuk kepayang. Tak lama ternyata dia keluar dengan lenguhan panjangnya "krissssssssss akhhh akuuuu keluarrrrr" semua spermanya aku telan sampai habis tanpa rasa jijik. Hmmm manis juga, lalu aku menaiki tubuhnya dan menciumnya , membagi spermanya denganku. Sambil memilin milin nipplenya. Oh lihatlah dia sangat mudah tegang. Setelah itu aku mengocok pelan junior ku dan memberikannya di mulutnya agar dia kocok dan lumat di dalam oh sungguh tak terbanyangkan juniorku masuk ke dalam bibir indanya dan dia melahap rakus sekali, hmm tanganku tak berhenti di situ saja aku mengocok pelan juniornya dan memasukan 3 jari sekaligus. Oh aku merem melek merasakan dalamnya mulutnya yang menelan semua spermaku. Karena aku sudah tak tahan, aku memposisikan juniorku di holenya, ukhmmmm sangat nikmat. Aku menarik jariku dan memasukan juniorku ke hole hangatnya. Ukhh dia mengerang pelan kesakitan. Aku merileksikanya dengan lumatan di nipple dan kocokan di sempit sekali holehya padahal sudah banyak junior-junior yang masuk kesini. Hmmm senangnya diriku jika aku mendapatkanya seutuhnya. Dia memang menggoda, aku memaju mundurkan juniorku dan menyentuh sweetpotnya akhh dia hanya dapat mendesah dan berteriak, hembusan AC dikamar ini tidaklah terasa yang ada hanya bau keringat dan campuran sperma. Oh.. jika mau mendeskripsikan saat ini juniorku seperti dipijat oleh rektum yang haus akan cairan sperma, oh sungguh gila rektumnya sangat memijat aku terus menerus memaju mundurkan dan tak lupa mencium serta melumat bibir indahnya. Satu kakinya aku taruh di bahuku dan satu kakinya lagi aku lebarkan dengan begini aku lebih mudah memasuki. Saat ini sepertinya aku akan keluar, okhhh "krisssssssss" teriaknya saat dia mendapatkan klimaksnya, spermanya membasahi badanku dan badannya. Saat aku hendak mau melakukan kliamaks, aku lalu membalikan badannya dan melakukan doggy style, posisi inilah yang paling aku suka. aku dapat menciumi punggungnya yanga sangat indah itu. Aku memegang pinggangnya dan melakukan tempo yang sangat cepat karena akan mendapatkan klimaks. " tao akhhhh kau nikmathhh" teriakku setelah mendapatkan klimaks. Aku lalu menidihnya dan berguling ke samping sambil mendekapnya erat. " akhhh tao, saranghaeyo" itulah kata yang keluar setelah pergulatan di ranjang tadi, tapi yang aku dapat hanyalah kediamnya dia. Aku tahu dia tak akan menjawab. " kris, jangan lupa bayarannya, masukan ke rekeninganku yang biasa". Katanya. Inilah yang selalu dia bicarakan. Dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa di ekspresi. Aku tak suka ini. "hm, aku tahu. Sebaiknya kau tidurlah, akan kubayar sampai full night" kataku.

"hm" hanya itu saja jawabanya. Dan aku tahu dia sudah tertidur lelap. Aku semakin ingin memilikinya, tapi bagaimana bisa. Aku ingin mengikatnya, hanya untukku saja. Aku mencintainya, aku terlalu memujanya. Tapi untuk meluluhkan hatinya sulit. Huft..saat ini yang hanya kulakukan adalah tetap menjadi pelanggan setianya, dan berharap kelak dia akan menerima lamaranku.

Aku Kris wu mengaku sangat mencintai dan menyanyangi Huang zi tao, Saranghaeyo, Jeongmal Saranghae.

**Siwon POV End **

.

.

.

**END**

**Lok yang dah pernah baca ini, pasti tau, ini sebenarnya remaken ff q dgn judul dan alur cerita yang sama namun dengan cast and sedikit yang di edit. Jeongmal gomawo yang dah baca mw ninggalin jejak en like bagi silent rider, gomawo dah dbaca.**

**RCL**


End file.
